


Playing (Dragon) Ball

by Alisanne



Series: Leap of Faith [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Sassy_Cissa as part of my 8th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Draco/Charlie, prompt: Dragon(s). I decided to make it a part of my Leap of Faith 'verse. *g*<br/>This idea was inspired by <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/baby-panda-holds-ball_29_zpsyuuukapk.gif">this picture</a>, at which I can't stop staring!</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing (Dragon) Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Sassy_Cissa as part of my 8th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Draco/Charlie, prompt: Dragon(s). I decided to make it a part of my Leap of Faith 'verse. *g*  
>  This idea was inspired by [this picture](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/baby-panda-holds-ball_29_zpsyuuukapk.gif), at which I can't stop staring!
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Playing (Dragon) Ball 

~

“Something’s different,” Draco declared, standing up and wiping the sweat from his brow. “Her temperature's way above normal.” 

“How can you tell?” Charlie asked, leaning on the wall close to the door. 

Draco sighed. “I just can. If you don’t believe me--” 

“Oh, I do.” Charlie smiled. Draco had been a natural with the dragons when he’d first arrived at the Reserve and that innate understanding had only deepened over time. “Maybe she’s sick?”

“I don’t think so.” Draco pursed his lips. “Has she been out of the compound recently?” 

Charlie nodded. “Yes, she went for a flight in the mountains last weekend. Why?” 

“Did she fly with any other dragons?” Draco was gently examining some scales on her belly.

Charlie frowned, trying to remember. “No. I think Sergei took her out for exercise, let her go for a while, and then brought her back when she got tired.” 

Draco nodded. “And she returned to him right away?”

“Actually, I believe he said it took her a while to respond. He finally had to Summon her by magic, which is unusual, she’s pretty domesticated for a Hungarian Ridgeback.” Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Why? What are you thinking?” 

Draco hummed. “Does her belly look swollen to you?” 

“Swollen? As in--?” Charlie’s eyes widened and he straightened up. “You mean she’s--?”

“Going to lay eggs, yes.” Draco grinned at Charlie, eyes alight. “I mean I’m no dragon Healer, but that’s my theory. When Frieda gets back she can confirm--” 

“I imagine she will.” Charlie smiled. “I think you’re almost as good as she is anyway. Why do you think Sergei finally let her take a holiday?” He chuckled. “Looks like you’re finally going to get your wish.”

Draco snorted softly, freezing as the dragon snorted as well. When she settled with a rumbling purr, however, he slowly backed away. “It’s not my _wish_ ,” he said. “I just think it’d be interesting to have baby dragons around the compound.” 

“Mmhm.” Charlie grinned. “There’s nothing wrong with liking baby animals, you know.”

“I know.” Once out of the pen, Draco cast a Cooling Charm and exhaled. “How long does it take a dragon to lay eggs?”

Charlie shrugged. “No idea. It’s usually the Healers who do that stuff. We concentrate on the adults.” 

“Hm, then I’m going to have to do some research--” 

A determined look on his face, Draco started towards the main research tent, and Charlie sighed. Draco in research mode was terrifying. _But sexy,_ a tiny voice reminded him. Charlie grinned. Yes, definitely sexy.

~

The dragon laid her eggs a week later, and Draco was ready. He was even present for most of the laying process. And when the eggs began hatching, Draco was beside himself. 

Charlie watched indulgently as Draco made friends with the dragon hatchlings and even played with them. 

“I didn’t realise they were so social,” Frieda said as she watched Draco gently grapple with a baby dragon for a ball. “In the wild, which is where we usually see them, they tussle with each other, but not with other animals. This is fascinating.” 

Charlie nodded. “Maybe you should write a book.” 

“I’ll help Draco write one,” she said. “He’s doing all the work.” She tilted her head. “Although I don’t think that one baby dragon is going to give up his ball.” 

Charlie bit his lip as the hatchling threw itself around the ball Draco had been gently attempting to rock out of its grasp. “I think you’re right,” he managed before dissolving into laughter.

Frieda smiled. “He’ll make a wonderful father someday.” 

Charlie sobered immediately. 

“Is something wrong?” Frieda asked.   Charlie shook his head. _She’s right. I wonder if he wants that_? 

~

“You’re quiet tonight,” Draco whispered as they lay entwined together in their tent. 

Charlie sighed. “Just...thinking.” 

Draco chuckled softly. “Always dangerous for a Weasley--Ow!” Charlie had smacked his bum and Draco nipped at Charlie’s mouth in retaliation, moaning as the kiss dissolved into languid heat. “Okay, before we get distracted,” he murmured as Charlie drew back, “tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Who says anything’s bothering me?” Charlie caressed Draco’s abused posterior. 

“Dragons aren’t the only thing I’ve come to know in my time here,” Draco said. “Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to do some investigating?”

“Do you want children?” Charlie blurted out. 

Draco froze. “Why would you ask that?” he finally asked. 

Rolling over, Charlie straddled him. “Because I’ve seen you with the hatchlings and you’re a natural.”

Draco sighed. “When I was growing up I assumed I’d have several children.” He made a face. “To carry on the family name, you understand, that sort of thing. But since the war--” 

“I didn’t ask you about your family,” Charlie interrupted. “I want to know what you want.” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Why? It’s not as if I can have any. And while what we have together has been wonderful, I couldn’t assume you’d feel the same--” 

“What? I’m a sodding Weasley!” Charlie snapped. “Have you _met_ my family? We’re all about kids! My mother adopts every stray she meets!” 

Draco blinked. “But then why didn’t you say anything--”

“I didn’t think you were interested.” Charlie swallowed hard. “Does this mean you are?”

Eyes shining, Draco nodded. 

“With me, yes?” Charlie clarified. 

Draco snorted. “No, with Sergei. Yes, of you course with you, you idiot--oomph!” 

When Charlie raised his head, Draco was panting, his arms were clinging to Charlie’s neck and his lips were red and swollen from kissing. “So we’re adopting?”

“Unless you know of a way for a man to become pregnant,” Charlie murmured. 

Draco smirked. “If anyone will know, it’s Severus.” 

Charlie groaned, burying his face in Draco’s neck. “I am _not_ Flooing him to ask.” 

Draco laughed. “Fine, I’ll do it.” He tugged Charlie back down. “But later. We should probably take advantage of our privacy now.” 

Charlie hummed, shifting as he started to caress Draco. “I like the way you think.” 

~


End file.
